Popular
by melrocks622
Summary: Amu had always hated the so-called "popualr kids", but happens when one of those popular guys takes in interest in her? AU, Amuto, Kutau


A new story! I'm just about to update my Amuto fic, Discovery, when this idea popped into my head. Ughh, I keep starting new stories and not finishing others, but I swear I'm going to update them all…. Sorry to anyone who's waiting for another fic to be updated. Please read and review!

**Summary:** Amu had always hated people the so called "popular kids" but what happens when one of those popular guys takes in interest her. Amuto, Kutau, AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Shugo Chara, but I love where Peach-Pit is going with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amu's POV: **

I sighed as I walked past the school gate, it was the start of a new year, junior year, and I was already dreading it. It was the start of more homework, more school activates, more worrying about college and having less of a social life.

"Amu you there?" It was my best friend Kukai, we had known each other since were born, and I loved him more than anything (in the non-romantic way of course).

"Yeah, just thinking," I said flashing him a smile.

"This years gonna rock, huh? We can drive, we can get jobs, and this year is gonna be the year I become captain of the soccer team and get Utau to go out with me!" He said shutting out loud, for the world to hear.

"Shsssh! People are looking, you idiot!" I said tugging on his sleeve.

"Awww, no one's looking at us Amu. They're watching them," he said pointing to the so-called "popular kids".

I looked at them for a moment, they all seemed so perfect. There were four of them, Ikuto, a tall, and even I had to admit, extremely good-looking guy with black hair and midnight blue eyes. Utau, Ikuto's sister, with long blond hair and who was equally as gorgeous as her brother. Kairi, who was the smart, glass wearing, one who always had this blank look on his face, but was still considered good-looking by most girls. And Tadase, a small blond boy, who honestly, was no better looking than a garbage can, but had too many fangirls (and even some fanboys) to count. I hated them all so much.

"Honestly Kukai I can't understand why the hell you like that girl. She's way out of our league."

"Thanks a lot Amu, and how could you not love her? She's perfect!" He said smiling.

"Yeah perfectly fake," I murmured.

With that the bell rang and we both checked our schedules, I frowned; we had different class. I terrible start to a terrible year.

I walked into Bio and took the open seat in the back of the room. The next second someone else walked into the room, looking up I saw it was Utau. After seeing the only open seat was next to me she tried to get another boy the offer up their seat to her.

She was just about to make the trade when our teacher, Mr. Ryou, yelled at her to sit down in the available seat, next to me.

She walked to the back to the back of the room and took the seat next to me. She looked over at be for a brief second before turning his head and making a big "Hmmmp" sound.

I didn't even bother letting myself get mad at the fact she was disgusted to sit next to be; I felt the same way. We sat there in silence fro 45 minutes before the bell rung, signaling our release. As I gathered up my things I watched as Utau made a big deal about how terrible it was to sit besides someone who "wasn't in her league".

I walked out of the room, but not before seeing Utau give me one last glare.

I walked to my next class, English III, and was happy to se my other best friend Nadeshiko sitting alone.

I hurried to the seat next to her smiling, "It's been so long Nadeshiko! How was Europe?"

She smiled back, "It was amazing Amu, but being there the whole summer without you and Kukai was kind of lonely."

I smiled again; Nadeshiko was beautiful, in fact she looked more like she could be Ikuto's sister than Utau. Not only was she beautiful but Nadeshiko had all the other requirements to be popular, her mother owned a famous dance studio, making her family filthy rich, and she was the heir to the studio. She had a huge house, servants, butlers, all that good stuff, but for some reason she chose to hang out with us instead of the other popular kids.

Our teacher walked in the next second and we fell into a comfortable silence as he went on about the books we had to read this year, and what kind of essays we would have to write.

When class ended we walked to the cafeteria to get food; on the way we ran into Kukai and I went off by myself to give Nadeshiko and him a moment to catch up.

After getting some bread I wandered over to my locker and after playing with the lock for a couple minutes I managed to get it open. I put my books in my bag and was about to find Kukai and Nadeshiko when I saw Ikuto, the leader of the "popular kids", making his way towards me. As he got closer I noticed it wasn't me he was coming towards but his locker; which happened to be next to mine, lucky me.

"Hey," he said not even looking at me, instead fumbling with his lock.

As much as I didn't want to respond I knew I had to; I had some manners, "Hello."

"My names Ikuto," he said still not looking at me.

"I know," I said. Who didn't know his name? Sick of talking to him, though it had only been like 30 seconds, I walked off.

"It was nice talking to you Amu," he said as I walked off.

As I continued to look for Kukai and Nadeshiko I finally let sink in what Ikuto had said to be as I walked away,

_"It was nice talking to you Amu."_

He knew my name! I couldn't understand why though, I was at the bottom of the social class and he was at the top. He wasn't even supposed to know I existed, so why did he know my name?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was orginally gonna be clack (cloudxzack) cause I just bought FF7 and love it (Cloud and Zack are so cute together xD!) But after writing a little i thought it was more meant for Amuto. Please review and tell me if you like me to continue (well i probably will anyway becuase I acutally kind of like this one)

-Melrocks


End file.
